Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{-6p}{2} + \dfrac{5p}{2}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $y = \dfrac{-6p + 5p}{2}$ Combine like terms: $y = \dfrac{-p}{2}$